Natalies Hitlist
by Saiyanprincess1511
Summary: Natalie s(codename:Kára) is a famous hunter amongst the supernatural community with a natural talent for killing vampires,the real challenge now is the need to befriend them as she has foreknowledge of the show and will need all allies she can get in-order to protect her adopted sister Elena 'the doppelganger' with the penchant for being in center of all supernatural mess.


**The Day Before Canon**

* * *

Walking down the deserted road I softly hummed a song under my breath, trying to enjoy the last day of peace before it all picks up tomorrow on the first day of the school year. A cold breeze blew past and I gathered my jacket against myself tightly, the concealed gun with vervain bullets inside my jacket poked me uncomfortably on the side, ignoring the sensation I tried to go back to enjoying the peace.

"Hey, guurly" a slurred, nasally and irritating voice broke my Zen "you got a phone that I can borrow?".

"No" I replied curtly not stopping to talk, taking a deep breath I accepted to myself that his voice wasn't really that bad ,I was just annoyed, and he didn't look the creep one would expect in a situation like this and explained "forgot it at home".

"Really?" he asked suspiciously and started to walk beside me "what's in your purse then".

"Lipstick and pads" I replied to the college dropout giving in to my annoyance, now recognizing him I continued "go home Philip, you're drunk"

"Feisty, huh!?" He leered and grabbed my arm stopping us and pulled out a pocket knife, waving it around "I like feisty".

I sighed flipping around gracefully making his grip slacken, guess the alcohol didn't help him much with that and then I kicked at the back of his knee. He easily fell onto his hand and knees.

"Oh then would absolutely love me" I commented in a cheerful voice sure to get on his nerves and saw him reaching for the knife that had fallen beside his hand and pulled my leg back considering for a moment, 'it seemed like a one-time thing out of depression and intoxication, not planned and even the knife was meant to be a self-defense one'

As he grabbed his knife I kicked at his chest rather than my initially intended target causing him to roll over hitting the wall of the shop we were standing beside and slump down, unconscious, good.

"Nice kick" a masculine voice caused me to immediately be alert, I thought we were alone but then again constant vigilance was something I never got the hang of.

"I can do better" I remarked arrogantly turning around to face the direction of the voice and froze again because in front of me was the black leather clad Damon Salvatore himself looking as hot and dangerous as I expected.

"Don't doubt it" he commented mock gentlemanly while I fought against my instinct to reach for my gun, "Allow me to accompany you home to prevent a repeat though".

'Natalie no killing your future brother in law' I reminded myself and instead of going with the obvious 'I can take care of myself'

"Why, thank you" I replied in a tone of voice similar to his own, "but for all I know you could be a serial killer"

"Even if I am one" he deflected "I have no plans to harm you tonight"

"Is that a confession" I asked deciding to call him out.

He ignored me and started walking towards me.

'Remember Nat you need him in the future when the real villains show up and shit hits the fan' I again told myself and let him reach forward and take my hand but kept my guard up.

"Damon Salvatore" he introduced with a charming grin and kissed the back of my hand, "pleasure meeting you".

"Natalie Gilbert" I replied with a fake smile because I was very uncomfortable with a stranger so much stronger than me and not to mention currently very volatile having a hold of my hand "Likewise"

I wondered if he knew how uncomfortable I was and whether the sadistic jerk was secretly enjoying it.

"Shall we?" he stepped back and offered me his arm.

"Sure" I replied noncommittally and started walking ignoring his gesture, my house was close anyway. He put his hands in his pockets and started walking as well making me relax slightly at the non-threatening gesture and I pondered whether he could read me easily and did it on purpose.

I thanked my memories of the past/future for the zillionth time because I probably would have tried to kill Damon when I figured out he was the one behind the 'animal attacks' but then again without them I probably would have conformed to Dad`s and uncle John`s expectations and hated all vampires indiscriminately.

"You are new around here", I stated more than asked when he just kept walking beside me without saying anything and tried to relax from my wrung out state telling myself that he will not rip out my throat if he hasn`t already.

"Yup, moved back here a few days ago" he replied apparently deciding to grace me with small talk, "I was born and raised here".

"Hmm, welcome back then" I twirled around and walked backwards "have

you enjoyed being back in your hometown?"

"Not really Natalie, the place is kind of boring" he told me with a flirty smile and I liked the way said name then he finished with "but I am now".

"Smooth" I tilted my head to the side slightly and gave him a smile that usually melts guys on the spot.

"Always am" He informed me while tugging on his collar cockily after gathering himself for a moment "What were doing on out alone this late anyway"

'Nice recovery' I thought and then berated myself 'No flirting with Elena`s future love either!' still though it`s nice to know I can make an impression on the self-proclaimed eternal stud, I could always use an ego boost.

"Just wanted to enjoy a moonlight stroll" I told him in response he made a face and didn't say anything, I tried to read his expression to figure out why which usually came to me easily but I guess a hundred plus years are enough to perfect a mask. Knowing most of his past and future really should make understanding him easier than this.

"We are here" I stopped on my porch, and clasped my hand behind my back "Thank you for keeping me company, Damon".

"As I said my pleasure" he glanced down at my hands hidden from his view, knowing not to take them again as farewell he went with a simple "Have a good night, Nat".

"You too, D" I replied in kind wondering when we reached the nickname milestone in the ten minutes of our acquaintanceship.

He gave me one last smile before walking away making me let out a relieved smile that I didn't have to turn my back on him and walked inside intent on hitting the bed ASAP since the interaction had me exhausted, While I walked through the threshold a thought as Bonnie once put it flickered through my mind-

'That it`s just the beginning'.


End file.
